They had to say Goodbye
by shieldunicorn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through Lord Milori's and Queen Clarion's minds when they where telling their story to Tinkerbell and Periwinkle? This is a story that takes place in the Secret of the Wings movie with flashbacks going back to when this lovely couple first met.
1. Chapter 1

**So! This is the first chapter of hopefully many more to come! It starts when Milori finds Tinkerbell's book on Wingology, and then goes back to the day when he and queen clarion first met! Hope you guys enjoy it! Rating and recommendations welcome!**

**I do not own any of the characters of the story!**

* * *

Another weird day had passed. The details were already jumbled in his head. A book; a conversation; The Keeper's strange way of quickly getting rid of him.

He pushed this thoughts away in order to do what he had really intended ever since he saw that book in the afternoon. _"Clarion" _Milori thought softly. He was sure this could not be a coincidence. Could it be? Perhaps, a signal? No, no way… he was letting it all get to his head.

Many years had passed, it was true, but he still loved her as if it was yesterday they used to meet at the border. Everything seemed to remind him of _her_ now: the sky, the leaves, the Autumn Woods.

He was sitting in the very border, where spring touches winter, where so long ago they had met. He remembered every detail, still no

* * *

He had been waiting by the border to try and catch an orange leaf from the Autumn Woods. How much he enjoyed the colors! But unfortunately no leaf had left its place in the trees so he just sat there staring at the sky, wondering.

And then! She had appeared, out of nowhere, and watching him slightly surprised. She had long light brown hair that seemed to shine with the sun, and blue eyes that reflected the snow sow beautifully.

"Hello" she said awkwardly.

"WA?! Oh…Um… Hi!" Milori just couldn't understand what a warm fairy would be doing at the border.

"Sorry if I scared you… I didn't mean, I mean… I could leave… if you?"

"NO! No! Its fine, really…. I was just… well, never mind that" he felt it would sound stupid to say that he, being a winter fairy, wanted a leaf.

"Well ok then" The fairy sat down at the other side of the border, silently staring at the sky. An awkward silence followed this phrase. Milori was getting more nervous by the minute so he just blurted out.

"M'names Milori n'you?" As soon as he said it he wanted to slap himself in the face. Too late, irreparable damage done.

"What?" She looked confused and after a minute comprehension dawned on her face. "Oooh, hi Milori! I'm Clarion"

"Nice to meet you Clarion" he said. Feeling kind of dumb, but nonetheless pleased. "So what are you doing out here so late in the afternoon?... May I ask?"

"I was just hoping to get a glance at the light reflecting off the snow… its so pretty!" She had been truthful without even meaning to!

What was wrong with her? Wasn't composure one of the things she was supposed to have as future queen?

Milori watched her in silence, he couldn't believe his ears! Seriously? A warm fairy? Wanting to see the sunset from this side of the country? He was just amazed and intrigued.

"I know its stupid, but I just love that kind of things." Said Clarion, apologetically. "Simple things make me happy" She shrugged.

"No! I don't think its stupid at all. I mean… I was hoping I could catch a leaf from here." Milori decided that she could be trusted. I mean, such a nice fairy as her? She couldn't mock him could she?

She let out a small shy laugh. "Guess we both have our weird sides then."

He laughed as well. It was easy, talking to Clarion. They had spent all the afternoon talking about strange things, like the forms of the clouds and the sounds of the wind.

The night came too soon that day. And Clarion looking up slightly sad had said:

"I have to go…" and then mumbled something about chores. "It was nice meeting you though"

"Yeah guess us weirdoes are hard to by." They both laughed at this. "Um.. Clarion, you know… I was just wondering?"

"Yes?" her tone was slightly hopeful. She was secretly thinking that this had been a great evening, and she would give anything to repeat it.

"Well… I just wanted to know if? You know, if you don't have anything else to do? Maybe?" Milori wasn't sure on what else to say.

"Yes! I mean no!.. I mean… tomorrow here at sunset?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow then!"

They had both flown off towards their homes. Thinking of a really nice afternoon, and of the adventures the next one could hold.

* * *

A leaf fell at that precise moment just at hands reach I the Autumn Woods side of the forest. Milori smiled, and took the leaf into both of his hands. Smelling it and taking in every single detail. Really how beautiful simple thing could be?


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was slowly sinking in the horizon. Like a glowing golden coin that disappears and takes all hope with it. In the Pixie Dust Tree, Queen Clarion stood watching it. _"And there goes another sunset" _she sadly thought. Another one of millions she had seen come and go for the last couple thousand of years since she and Milori last shared and evening together.

A sigh escaped her lips as words came crumbling through her throat. "If only you where still here with me…"

But what good did it make, wishing or even hoping? Too many things had passed since that last fatal evening when Milori broke his wing. Maybe, he had already met another fairy, prettier, smarter, and funnier that her. Another winter fairy perhaps that could give him everything that she could not.

What was the point of being the queen and have all the warm fairy talents if she couldn't use them in order to save the one thing she loved the most? "_Clarion no. These thoughts are ridiculous. You are Pixie Hollow's Queen start acting as such! And besides, you DO love you kingdom." _

A smile appeared in her face. She had just remembered Fairy Mary complaining about Lucinda, who never worked. There where things to look forward to, no doubt.

* * *

Clarion had been thinking on the last evening's event for the entire day. It was funny; she had never felt that confortable with anybody so far, not even with the Queen. She suddenly looked up, remembering she was supposed to answer a question.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I was just thinking." Clarion said to the Queen.

Queen Amina was one of the most beautiful fairies in Neverland. She kept her dark brown hair always in an uptight crown braid. Her eyes where the color of her hair, and they had a wise yet understanding look to them. As every queen before her she wore a yellow dress made of sunflower petals that sparkled slightly with a matching crown.

"I have noticed your thoughts are not in this room at the moment" Queen Amina said. "Is there something worrying you?"

"No you majesty, everything's just fine but…" She looked out the window; sundown was approaching. "Could I go and get some rest?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow and then nodded, as she comprehended.

"Of course my dear, I will see you tomorrow then to continue your lessons."

Clarion couldn't believe her ears. She nodded, bowed her head and left as fast as her wings would carry her to the border. The Queen smiled, she knew the effect a sparrow man could have in a fairy.

* * *

She got there just as the sunset started but Milori was nowhere to be seen. Could he have forgotten about the meeting?

Clarion decided to give him more time and flew down to the river to put her feet in the water. She took her shoes off and sat in a tree root. How relaxing it was.

"Clarion? Is that you?" A male voice said.

"Hi! Milori. How are you?"

Embarrassed at being found with her feet all wet she quickly stood up and tripped sending her shoes down the river. _"Great just what I needed"_ she thought as she blushed harder than ever.

Milori let out a small laugh before realizing that would only make her angrier. "Are you ok?"

"Yes! Perfectly fine! Although my shoes…." They both looked down the river, the shoes where already out of sight. She sighed, this couldn't get worse could it?

"Well lets hope your shoes can swim, otherwise they'll drown." It was a bad joke, he knew it, but it seemed to improve her mood.

They both laughed. "How was your day?"

"Oh just the normal stuff, some frosting here, some learning there, nothing out of the ordinary." He said. "And yours"

"It was fine, until a couple of minutes ago…" Clarion rolled her eyes.

She flew to the bridge where she sat down, followed by Milori who was admiring the light reflect off Clarion's hair.

"What?" She asked as she realized Milori was looking at her intently.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About?"

"Your hair look pretty today."

Clarion blushed again. She had let her hair down and wore a jewel-incrusted headband.

"Thanks." Suddenly she realized she knew nothing about frost and winter fairies. "What is it that you do?"

"Do you mean my talent?" He said, Clarion nodded. "Well, I do a little bit of everything, but I like frosting the most."

"So you know how to make a snowflake?" She found this really amazing: frost, snow, and winter. It was all so different from the world she knew.

"Yeah, common winter fairy knowledge" he said with a smile. " What is your talent?"

"I'm a garden fairy." She lied ferociously. She really wanted to tell him but yeah sure, "_I'm next in line for the throne" _was not thekind of thing to say to someone you just met_. _She could imagine Milori starting to courtesy and treat her as your highness. Oh how she hated this right now.

Milori noticed the unconvincing, even doubtful tone of her voice. _Was she telling the truth? _Oh well, he hadn't exactly told her that he was soon becoming Lord of Winter. She didn't need to know… at least for now.

"That's great! Do you take care of plants on the Spring Valley or the Summer Glade?" He asked.

"How do you know about those places?"

"Oh, I've read about them in Dewey's books… Never could quite imagine so many colors mixed together in only one place."

"Dewey?".

"Yeah, he's the Keeper of all fairy knowledge. He lives right beneath that peak" He pointed to his back, where one of the biggest mountains stood.

"I never knew! I mean, I have seen his name on some of the books I've read. And heard his name mentioned by the Queen but…"

"The Queen? You have met the Queen in person?" Meeting the queen was considered one of the highest honors in Pixie Hollow.

"Well yeah, she goes out a lot to check upon the other seasons." She explained.

They kept on talking, about the wind, the sun and al of the places they had so far visited. The first stars started to appear in the night sky. But none of them seemed to care as they watched the moon grow brighter in the night sky.

"Tell me about winter Milori"

"Well its cold, the woods go on for miles and miles with the trees in different tints and shades of grey, blue and white. And when the sun is at the highest point in the sky, the floor seems to glitter and emanate a light of its own. It's just beautiful."

The warm fairy could imagine all those amazing colors and trees, she could almost touch them, smell them.

"How are the warm seasons like?" Milori asked.

"That will have to wait." She said looking up at the sky. It was getting dark now, and she had to go before someone realized she was not resting in her room. "See you tomorrow?" Clarion asked tentatively.

Milori gave her a smile so wide that the answer was obvious before he had even said it. "Of course."

She waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Clarion got up early in the morning. She had dreamt about Milori. It was the first time in years she had seen him so clearly in his dreams. _Oh what would I give to see him just one more time, even if it's from afar. _

Another day.

She got dressed and walked down to the library to meet with the other ministers. Autumn was coming and hey had to make sure everything came out perfectly.

As she entered the library, she had no idea that her wish would soon come true.


	3. Chapter 3

_ I know I forgot to do this for last chapter, so sorry everyone! Anyways… Thanks everyone for the reviews you're amazing! And I'll try to post as soon as I can I promise! Hope you enjoy this new piece… It takes place when in the movie Milori visits the Keeper after receiving the book. All feedback welcome!_

* * *

Milori was back in Mountain Peak, where he and all the Lords of Winter before him had lived. His room had the most amazing view. From his balcony he had a clear view of the Frost Forest, and a little to the left he could get a glimpse of Spring Valley. He enjoyed sitting there for hours to do some reading or just thinking while looking at the horizon.

After today's events he wanted to be left alone to think._ What was a book from the warm seasons doing here? _He didn't believe that it had been left on the basket by accident, but that would certainly mean that a warm fairy was here in winter._ What would a warm fairy be doing in the Winter Woods then? _He asked himself. For this, he had no answer. No warm or cold fairy had dared to cross the border since Clarion's law. Why would they?

He suddenly stood up as a great idea came to his mind. If a warm fairy brought a book, he or she would be looking for the Keeper. That was it! He walked down to the stables where his owl was and getting on his back they flew out of the mountain making a straight line towards the library where Dewey, the Keeper of all fairy knowledge, lived.

* * *

A gold sunset could be seen in the Autumn Woods. Milori was walking through them admiring all the new color combinations, the leaves, the insects, and the warm air; how nice it felt. He slowly turned his face and his heart was full of joy when he saw Clarion standing right beside him. It had to be the best moment in his life. There was nothing that could compare to this exiting new experience.

Milori woke up early the next morning with a huge smile on his face. It had been nice, dreaming of something different. It was still clear in his mind but as the day wore on he completely forgot about it. As water held in hands, the dream slowly leaked through his fingers.

He had been working hard that entire day. Many things had to be done since winter was only one season away. Under the command of the Lord of Winter, Milori was supervising the snowflake production up in the mountains. He enjoyed this very much and even joined in when work was needed.

The day wore off quickly, and as sunset approached the sparrow man became more and more anxious. Just as the sun changed its bright yellow color for and orange tone he flew to the border to wait for his friend.

His smile grew wider as he approached autumn and saw Clarion waiting for him in the distance. She was siting in the log facing the waterfall.

"Please tell me you didn't loose your shoes again." Said Milori once he was near.

Clarion jumped a little and smiled. "No! This time I made sure my shoes were strap-ons." And she lifted her gown so he could see her new shoes. They both laughed heartily.

"How was your day?" asked the sparrow man.

"Oh it was amazing! I went to spring and learned everything about the Ever Blossom and how it maintains the balance of nature in the mainland. Oh! It was so amazing!"

"It sounds like it… you know, you still owe me a description of the Warm Seasons."

"Well they're, different, I guess. Everything changes according to the season you're in. Colors vary from warm tones, to bright greens, pinks, and every color in the rainbow." And giving a sideways glance at her companion she added, "I do wish you could see it all."

"Oh I can imagine it." He smiled. "It sounds breathtaking." Her description had reminded him of something but he couldn't quite place it.

Clarion felt slightly ashamed, she wished Milori could see all of that. She then quickly decided to change the subject. "How was your day?"

"It was unusually normal. Noting but snowflake production for today." He said with a small shrug.

"Wait, you make them? I thought they…"

"Sprouted out of the sky?"

"Well yeah." She blushed.

"No" he said laughing, it was really strange to describe something he was so familiar with. " We carve every single one of them and not two are alike. Here." He reached out for a couple of small snowflakes and held them out for Clarion to see. "You see? Even if they look alike on the outside the details vary greatly."

"Wow! I never knew! I mean, to carve each and every single one of the falling sleets that must take forever!" She had taken the two snowflakes in her own hands but they soon melted leaving Clarion somewhat crestfallen. "Oh."

"Come" Milori took her hands and slowly moved them towards winter placing two new snowflakes. She smiled. It was really cold but she enjoyed it all the same.

"This is just beautiful."

"Many things are." And after thinking for a while he added. "I have always thought the snowflakes are just like us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are all alike in the outside; it is our inside that makes us so different."

Clarion smiled. "I have always thought the same thing about leaves."

This was one of the reasons she loved being around him. Even if they came from different seasons, their thoughts and views of the world were much alike.

* * *

Once Lord Milori arrived in the library he slowly pushed the door open. "Keeper?" He asked into the air. There was no reply.

He walked further in. Perhaps he was in his study or fiddling with his books in some remote part of the library. He pushed open a second pair of doors leading to a room where the lights sparkled brighter than a thousand fireflies. An aurora borealis was shining near the ceiling. It was a beautiful sight.

Walking around he called out once again.

"Hello! Keeper! Are you in?" In the distance he heard voices. Yes, Dewey had to be in here somewhere.

He was starting to get nervous. It had never taken his friend more than a couple of minutes to answer him.

"Keeper? Are you here?" This was truly strange, why was it taking him so much time to answer back? Milori heard once again more voices, and he recognized Dewey's.

"Where are you?" He called into the air.

"Um…come back later!" Came a voice from the distance._ What?_ What kind of reply was that one? The Keeper had never rejected him. This made no sense. Even if he were busy, he would help Milori in whatever he needed. Something wasn't quite right, and he was going to find it out.

"Keeper? I have to speak with you. Its important" Milori was now starting to loose his patience. This was no laughing matter and Dewey had to know.

After hearing the commanding note in this last request, the small sparrow man left his two guests and flied down towards the Lord of Winter.

"I'm right here Lord Milori." The Keeper said as he eyed Milori suspiciously; he looked worried and more tired than ever.

"Did you receive that wing book?"

"You know, once upon a time you'd stop by to say hello and howdy-do." Said the old sparrow man.

Milori sighed. "I'm sorry. Hello"

"Howdy-do?"

He sighed again. "How do you do?"

It was true, he hadn't visited Dewey as often as he used to. For the last couple hundred years his relationship with Dewey has been strictly professional. Since that fatal incident coming to see Dewey meant a look of understanding and fatherly love that he could not bare. It felt undeserved. But he had to get to the point. It was really important that the Keeper understood the gravity of the situation.

Lord Milori raised his head and looked at his oldest friend; he definitely looked worried about something. Jumpy, that was a good word to describe his actual state. "This book has me worried. What if a warm fairy brought it here?"

Dewey gave a fleeting look upwards, but before Mliori could follow his gaze he answered. "Well, that might me nice, then, meeting a warm fairy. Especially one with such good taste in books."

This comment triggered an emotion that hadn't been present in Milori's heart for a long time. Anger. The Keeper knew exactly what had happened nearly half a century ago. "Its too cold." He said with a strong voice.

"Well maybe if they where wearing a coat of one of them little sweater vests. They're nice." Replied the Keeper as he raised his staff and hit the ground with it.

"I remind you, crossing the border is forbidden." His voice was starting to get shaky. How could he, after witnessing what happened so many years ago be making an argument? No warm fairy was allowed to cross and no one could change that. He wasn't going to allow another fairy to suffer what he did and neither should Dewey.

"There was a time when it wasn't."

"The rule is there to keep the fairies safe. That will never change." His thoughts went back that black day, when his life changed forever. He remembered every single detail. The Keeper had to understand how painful it was.

"But I…" He retorted. Milori interrupted him. This could go no further.

"If a warm fairy comes here, you will send them back." There was a final demanding note to this phrase.

Dewey looked down, he knew this was a difficult subject for the Lord of Winter but Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were different. He knew it. But it was no god arguing against him, at lest for now. He would make sure the Lord understood that things had changed.

"Of course."

The tall sparrow men sighed. He truly hated being like this, especially to someone who cared about him. But it was his duty after all, keeping the fairies safe. "Thank you."

The Lord of Winter turned and left. He was sure The Keeper was hiding something, yet he did not care. All he could think about was Clarion. He wanted to make sure that no fairy in Neverland felt as useless as he did. No._ No one should ever cross that border,_ he thought angrily.

As he mounted his old faithful owl, he stared at the sun. Milori realized how angry he was. Ironically he was neither angry at The Keeper for his attitude, Clarion, no one in particular really. He was angry with himself, for being the only flightless fairy in Pixie Hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting..._

_I have a random question… has any of you guys noticed that Clarion looks a lot like the grown up Wendy? Anyways… I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading everyone!_

* * *

Clarion left the library exhausted after several hours of meeting. The Minister of Spring had drooled on about his new ideas to improve the spring festival and Fairy Mary kept complaining about Lucinda's laziness and Tinker Bell's constant disappearances.

"I really don't know what that girl does all day long!" Said Fairy Mary shaking her head. "Its like disappears into thin air! Only to be seen the next day as if nothing had happened."

"My dear Mary, don't worry. I'm sure Tinker Bell is just looking for some new lost things down on Palm Tree Cove." Said Clarion while padding Mary on her shoulder. "She'll come back soon." She could imagine the young fairy searching the beaches for some new treasure. "How is the basket delivery going?"

"Oh! I just sent the last bunch of them this morning, we are done until next year."

"Perfect, Mary, thank you." And turning towards the rest of the Ministers she slowly raised up. "Well, I think we are done here. Please make sure everything runs smoothly for the upcoming season."

All the ministers but one left murmuring words of "yes" and "thank you"; the small tinker fairy stayed on her chair looking intently at her friend.

"Tinker Bell was in the hospital yesterday." Mary declared.

Clarion knew at once where was this going. Of course she knew Tinker Bell had crossed the border, all of Pixie Hollow knew.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes fine! Although," she lowered her head and whispering she added: "I am worried for her."

"Worried, Mary, why? "

"Well, you know Rosetta told me about how Tinker Bell had said that the Winter Woods was _calling her_?"

Clarion nodded and so Mary replied. "I think she may have gone off to winter."

This startled the Queen greatly. Why would a warm fairy want to cross? The sole mention of it was unbelievable! Tinker Bell wouldn't do that. She was curious, true, but her common sense was still intact. But was it?

What the Queen didn't know is that that morning Tinker Bell had crossed the border in one of the baskets, carried by a snowy owl.

* * *

"My dear Clarion." Queen Amina said slowly. "Ready for another day's study I trust?"

As the young fairy closed the door she replied. "Yes, Queen Amina." And with a little bow she settled on a small chair in front of the Queen's desk.

"No, my dear, do not sit down. Today's lesson will be a little bit different." The Queen secretly enjoyed the surprised look that appeared on her apprentice's face as she said this.

"May I ask what are we doing today?"

"Today you will not be learning about the seasons, but about the duties of a true Queen."

Clarion couldn't believe her ears. She was surely dreaming? This was the day she had been longing for since the discovery of her talent.

Quickly rising up from her chair, she started walking towards the door. It was not until she had opened it that she realized she had no idea where they were going. "Where are we going then?"

"We shall go up the Pixie Dust Tree, to the highest branch. To-"

"The Golden Room!" Clarion finished.

Every fairy in Pixie Hollow knew about this room, but no one really knew what was in it. It only revealed itself to the present Queen, and its contents where only to be seen by her alone. Legends of all kinds flew around Neverland, of course. Some said it contained a treasure beyond your imagination that had once belonged to pirates. Others assured that a star lived inside it, and that it was the one thing that kept the Tree alive. It was one of the oldest and most popular folklore stories among the fairies and sparrow men, and today, Clarion was finally discovering the truth.

"Yes." Said he Queen with a small smile, she remembered her first day in that room, and how amazing it had been. "Now if you would follow me."

Together they started making their way up. Near the top of the tree, where the trunk was thinner and surrounded by golden green they stopped. The scene alone was breathtaking. Queen Amina stood in front of a branch that slightly glowed and bowed to it.

At first, nothing happened; but soon enough spirals started to appear forming a door that resembled the Queen's crown. And Clarion suddenly understood, the crown was the key to the room.

"Open it, dear Clarion, and see for yourself"

Fearfully Clarion approached this unknown part of the tree and pushed the door open.

A blinding light appeared and as it wore off, the soon-to-be queen saw a circular room intricately carved. In the center was what looked as a golden hourglass filled with pixie dust. But gravity seemed to have no effect on it. The dust flowed as if an invisible wind was moving it. Sometimes fast, others slow, up and then down, forming spirals. _What is this place?_ She thought to herself, as she looked back for her mentor.

"This is the Golden Room, Clarion. The source of all fairy life." She walked past her pupil and stood behind the hourglass. "It is true that your duties are to oversee the changing of the seasons and life in Pixie Hollow. But our true duty is to make sure pixie dust never runs out."

"I don't understand"

"You see my dear. As all of us know, life in Pixie Hollow would not be possible without dust. It is the source of all our powers and knowledge." She then walked towards the young fairy and took her hand. "Us queens are in charge of the source of dust, we dedicate our lives to its study. That is the reason why, when a fairy becomes queen your appearance changes. You become part of dust as the dust becomes a part of you."

"So, that is why you sparkle? Why you can travel as light?"

"Yes my dear one, and soon you will too."

Clarion left for the border bewildered. She couldn't believe what had just happened and she couldn't wait to tell someone. But the Queen had specifically ordered her not to tell anyone; and besides, Milori didn't know she was the soon-to-be queen of Pixie Hollow.

When she arrived he was already there, waiting for her. He was pacing silently, apparently in deep thought. Clarion approached carefully and stood still right where the warm seasons ended.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

Milori jumped and rose his head smiling. "You scared me!"

"Sorry I really didn't mean to." She added with a playful tone trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah right, I can see that." His expression was so funny and full of accusation that Clarion couldn't hold her tongue and started laughing heartily.

"I... haha… really am… hahaha… so… haha… sorry!" She could barely breathe now for laughing so hard.

"You seem to be in an extremely good mood today."

"It's been a good day so far" she said blushing and forgetting all that had happened earlier.

"I have a surprise for you. Hopefully this will make your day even better."

For the first time since Clarion arrived she noticed that Milori had a small squared package on his had. He slowly extended his hand to hand the package over.

"What is it?" She asked as she took it from his cold hand.

"Oh you'll see. Maybe this will help you understand my world better."

Clarion frowned while unwrapping her gift.

"What's wrong?" He said with a worried voice. "You don't like it"

"No, its not that, its just that I don't have anything for you."

"Oh, that!" relieved, he shook his head "don't worry! It's not that big of a deal anyway! Come on, open it up."

She gasped as she finished unwrapping her gift. It was a book titled "_The Art of Snowflakes". _It was still a mystery how Milori understood her so well.

"This is perfect." She had no words to described how perfect that gift was.

"So you like it?"

Clarion nodded and then raised her head. "Thank you Milori." And without realizing what she was doing, she took a step forward closing the small space between them. Standing on her tiptoes she reached forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Realizing what she had done and blushing she backed away quickly.

Milori looked surprised, but soon a smiled appeared on his face and gleefully he added: "Well at least I can be sure I made no mistake."

"No, you didn't"

"Hey, now you can know almost all about me!"

Clarion raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Well yeah. There's only so much a book can tell you. The rest you have to find out by yourself." He said with a small wink.

"Hmpf… show off."

"I am not! It's the truth!" He thought for a while. "Ok, lets make a deal."

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset when we meet here, you can ask me whatever you like and I wont hold back."

"Not one bit?"

"I will tell you everything"

"What will you gain from this?" Said Clarion suspiciously.

"The day after tomorrow is my turn to ask the questions."

She thought it for a while. _Well this had to happen eventually. _She thought to herself. _After all, you know you can trust him. _

"Ok, deal." And shaking hands they sealed their deal. Looking up they realized the first stars where starting to appear.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Milori

"Yes"

"Don't forget to bring a list, you seem to be the forgetful type."

"Am not!" She complained laughing. "See you tomorrow Milori."

Soon afterwards Clarion crashed on her bed. This day had been crazy. Too many things had happened and her mind wasn't quite clear. So, in order to distract herself, she sat up and started reading the book: "_Of all of nature's wonders there isn't one that can compare to the mystery of the snowflake."_

She looked up to her window smiling. This day had been perfect.

* * *

Sunset had already passed and the moon glowed in the heavens. The Queen was getting ready to leave the Pixie Dust Tree and head for the border. Fairy Mary's suspicions and hers had to be confirmed. With a cloak on one arm Clarion flew away from her home and headed towards the one place she thought she'd never see again.

When she arrived at the border the moon's glow had decreased and the figures on the bridge where barely distinguishable. She could still hear voices. So silently she approached the bridge.

"Its for you own good you know." Said a sparrow man. "In the end you'll both be grateful."

"I know but, it's just so _unfair!"_ This second voice belonged to a fairy and a young one by the looks of her.

Clarion had gotten close enough to see that in the bridge there was a mountain lion and on top of it a small sparrow man and a fairy with white spiky hair. She immediately recognized the sparrow man as the Keeper, but the other fairy she had never before seen. However there was something familiar about her face.

"I know, but you heard the Lord Milori." Said the Keeper with a sigh. "_The rule is there to keep fairies safe."_ He quoted.

"I don't understand Dewey." Said Periwinkle with a pleading voice. "Why? What happened that made things so awful for us?"

"I trust you will one day understand, m'dear, but for now you have to do as you're told." And with those words they left the border, disappearing into the Winter Woods.

Clarion didn't understand most of the conversation. _Why would the Keeper be at the border? Why did she want to cross?_ Apparently something was out of balance, but Tinker Bell was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry I took so long this has been a crazy couple of months. But now Ill try to update more often! _

_So… Here it is! At last…Hope you like it!_

* * *

When Milori reached the Ice Palace he walked straight up to his room. It had been a long day, but his anger was finally diminishing. And so, as soon as his head reached the pillow, he fell asleep.

_"Milori? Milori!" called a voice in his sleep. "Oh! There you are!" _

_He could feel the voice smiling, but he couldn't recognize it._

_"Who's there? Who are you?" He called into the night._

_"You don't remember me" it wasn't a question, but a statement. The voice knew. "I know it has been a long time but I still hoped, I still wished that…" _

_At that very moment Milori was able to distinguish a pair of blue eyes that where staring to shed a couple of tears. The face turned away and left, never to be seen again. _

_"Clarion" said Milori in a soft voice. He had lost her, once more._

When Milori woke up the next morning he found a tear on the corner of his eye_; _but he could no longer remember the dream.

However the feeling of sorrow and worry did not go away. Milori felt uneasy as if there was something still to be resolved. And so, he left unusually early to meet The Keeper; after all he was his oldest and most beloved friend.

"Dewey? Are you're here?" said Lord Milori while pushing the door of the library open.

"I'm right here Lord Milori." He was, as usual hiding behind an enormous stack of books.

"How are you?"

"Me? Fine just fine… too much to write about around here. You see yesterday I met…" The Keeper suddenly fell silent and looked away anxiously. "How are you?"

"Not so good, but we'll talk about that later. Who is it that you met yesterday?"

"Oh I, it was no one important, just a funny fellow with lots of stories."

Milori had known Dewey long enough to know that he was lying.

"Dear friend you know I've known you for too long; I can tell you are hiding something."

"Jumping yetis you're right. And anyway you will find out sooner or later, and I'd rather you know this by be."

"What has happened?"

"You see yesterday, with the whole wing book deal and a warm fairy coming here…"

"Yes, what is the matter with that?"

"Well you were right after all." Dewey's voice sounded defeated. He had resolved since last night's incident that telling Milori would be best for all. Plus, he was ready for Milori's wrath once these words came out of his mouth. However his wrath did not come, but just a long weary silence.

Dewey sighed. "I wanted you to know that she came here looking for answers."

"Where is she now?" Replied Milori.

The question disconcerted the Keeper, for Milori's tone was calm. "Well I took her back to the border last night once all was resolved."

"Is she all right?" Milori was even surprised by his own reaction and he could tell that his friend kept waiting for some sort of explosion.

"Yes, no harm came to her; don't worry. Plus I think she won't come back."

"I am glad. Thank you for being honest with me. Now I must leave you, goodbye. You have given me much to think of."

"But what about what you came here for?"

"It can wait."

And without any further commentaries the Lord of Winter left.

He had been right all along, but felt deeply relieved that nothing bad had happened. The last thing he needed at this moment was to deal with a border-crosser.

His owl took him to the High Peak, where he dismounted. From there Milori could clearly see the Pixie Dust Tree. And after a long time of watching it intently he looked back at his owl.

"My dear friend, I have an important task for you today."

The owl peeped and shook his wings importantly, accepting the job.

"I want you to go to the border right now and keep a close watch on everything that happens. If you see anything unusual come straight back, I'll be here waiting."

And with that the owl left for the border.

* * *

Milori has been awake for several hours now when dawn finally broke. He had been troubled by the many questions Clarion might ask that afternoon. Although he was planning to be entirely honest, he still felt slightly worried about her reaction.

But today, everything was different. The world had a different color, was it more gold? He didn't know nor cared. The only thing that he knew for sure is that the sunset was approaching and he couldn't wait to see Clarion again in spite of everything.

They both enjoyed being with each other a lot, but lately Milori had started feeling a certain prickling in his hands whenever he saw her approach. He didn't know what it was. At first he though it was a side effect of being near the warm side for too long, but later on he realized this happened even when he was on his room thinking, as it had this morning. He then decided to go to the healing talent fairies for advice. They sure knew what was going on.

On a warm afternoon he arrived at the valley in the far end of the Frost Forest where the winter healing talent fairies lived. Milori was attended by a plump fairy who immediately started making all sorts of test and exams.

"So" She finally said once she had all the results in front of her. "It seems there is nothing wrong with you, what is it that you feel?"

"I feel, funny. My whole body tickles at unexpected moments. Nothing like this has ever happened to me."

The plump nurse laughed. "You seem nervous dear. This seems like something you need to check with the Keeper, he's sure to help you if you're having any doubts."

She turned a looked around for some medicines. "Until then, I recommend one sunflower seed, and put this" she held out a small bag "on you chamomile tea. Two spoonful's should do it."

A disconcerted Milori left holding one sunflower seed on one hand and the little bag with sugared powder on the other. Heading straight for the Keeper's.

"Hello? Dewey? Are you here?" asked Milori once he entered.

"Yes! Yes! I'm right here." A tall, moving tower of books appeared out of nowhere held by the small sparrow man. It was swaying dangerously and all of a sudden a rain of falling books and papers filled the library.

"Here, let me help you." Said Milori leaving the sunflower seed and the bag on a chair he rushed forward to help his friend.

The books were scattered all around the floor, and one by one they started to pick them up. There were all kinds of books, big, small, shiny, colorful, some with hard covers and others with soft. But there was one that caught the young sparrow man's attention. This book was different; its cover was blue and was wing shaped. He picked up the book and read _Wingology_.

"What is this about?" asked Milori.

"Ah? Oh, that one." The Keeper said looking over his shoulder. "Its just a small book on everything I know about wings. Its unfinished though, cant get the last part done."

"Why?"

"Its just, I have never seen the Sparkling with my own eyes so I cant decide what to write about it!" He said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it right."

"So what brings you here ah? Having some trouble with the Lord?"

"No! Not that its just…"

"That warm fairy innit?"

"Wha? How do you know? Who told you?" said Milori as he threw him a suspicious look.

"No one!" Dewey laughed, "You know, I am called the Keeper of ALL fairy knowledge for a reason."

"Oh" and then comprehension dawned on him. "Wait, what did you say? Do you think what's happening to me has anything to do with Clarion?"

The Keeper laughed. "You have still several things to learn dear Milori! But yes, I do believe that she has something to do with what is happening to you."

"In what way?"

"Ill leave you to discover that, but believe there is nothing wrong with you."

Milori left puzzled, but he didn't have much time to think the words through since sunset was already approaching.

He arrived there first, and sat down to wait on her patiently. Soon after he saw a faint glimmer in between the autumn trees and stood up quickly. Clarion was smiling broadly.

"So you decided to come." She said as soon as she landed on the bridge.

"Why would you ever thing that I wouldn't show up?"

"I don't know, _nerves _maybe?"

"Hmpf… I a not the nervous type you know." He declared, and stretching out his hand he asked. "Anyway did you bring that list?"

"No. I am confident on my memory thank you." And she started pacing around casually.

"We had an arrangement." She replied confidently.

"Yes I know, that is why I think we should get started." He accommodated himself swiftly on the floor. "What do you want to know?"

A small silence fell between them as Clarion decided what to ask first.

"How do you become a winter fairy?"

Milori looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"What did I say something wrong?"

"No, I simply expected a different question."

"Oh well, you still owe me an answer."

"It depends on the wind that guides the dandelion seed. You see, when the wind blows to the south, east, or west the fairy is sure to be a warm fairy. But when it blows from the north, that is when the seed is carried to the Winter Woods and born."

Clarion smiled, and feeling confident she kept on asking questions. "How old are Milori?"

"I am 667 years old." He said laughing. "How about you?"

"No, no! It is _my _turn to ask the questions you'll get yours."

They kept on talking for hours; Clarion asking and Milori answering. It was past midnight when Clarion finally asked what Milori was expecting to hear.

"Milori, how is the talent election handled in the Winter Woods?"

"We place around the new fairy something that represents each talent and when the object glows, it means that the talent has chosen them."

"Which one did it glow for you? You have never told me what your talent is."

Milori turned around so he could look Clarion in the eyes. He extended his hands and took hold o hers.

"Do you remember what I told you those many nights ago? About me doing a little bit of everything?"

"Yes, that is why I want to know what glowed for you." She said innocently.

"Well the thing is that, all of the glowed at the same time for me."

As soon as the words left Milori's mouth Clarion understood. It was the same in the warm and the cols seasons. When all of the talents glowed at the same time it meant that that fairy was to one day become the new ruler.

The funny thing was, she didn't feel betrayed or even angry. She understood Milori completely.

"You are the Lord of Winter." She stated finally.

"Well not exactly, the Lord of Winter is still alive. I am his apprentice, and the next Lord of Winter." His head fell as he finished. Milori started to feel as I he had lost his only friend already.

A tinkling laugh made him raise his head, and as he did so he discovered that Clarion was laughing. Her smile was full of understanding and relief.

"What a coincidence! Who would have thought!"

"Coincidence? What do you mean coincidence?"

"Not your turn remember? Tomorrow is your turn."

Milori was about to reply indignantly, but he was cut short by Clarion.

"It is getting really late, I must head back." And standing up but not letting go of his hand she said "Oh, and don't forget to make a list of all the things that you want to ask _me_, you seem to be the forgetful type."

And with that Clarion left.

As Milori returned to his room that night he understood. The Keeper was right; all that was happening to him was Clarion's fault. She changed him completely.


End file.
